This invention relates to envelopes used for mailing correspondence from one place to another and, more particularly, to novel and unique envelopes which include means to permit a first mailing of the envelope to a first destination from an origination point, and a second mailing of the same envelope from the first destination point back to the origination point.
In many instances an envelope is mailed from an originating sender to an addressee with the intention that a return mailing be made to the originating sender. This is particularly common in mailings involving commercial transactions as, for example, when an invoice or other statement of account is mailed to an addressee who is expected to mail a payment back to the original sender. It is presently a widespread practise for the original sender to enclose in the first envelope a second envelope for the convenience in making the return mailing. One or both of the two envelopes may have a window, either open or covered by a transparent liner, for viewing either or both of the addresses in the mail-to or return address locations on the envelope. These addresses commonly appear on pre-printed portions of the envelope contents in appropriate positions for viewing through the window(s).
Although the prior art contains many examples of envelopes adapted for use in both forward and return mailings, each suffers from particular limitations, accounting for the usual use of separate envelopes for the two mailings. This obviously adds to the proliferation of paper which must be transported from place to place and ultimately disposed of. A single envelope suitable for use in both forward and return mailings should include an address label in either the mail-to or return address location on the front of the envelope which may be conveniently removed and placed in the opposite location for the return mailing. The envelope flap should also have adhesive means suitable for sealing the envelope for both forward and return mailings.